Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest?
by xJohnsFutureHopex
Summary: Lucy reflects on the jealousy she has on her sister Susan while looking through the Magician book. Was her jealousy reflected on Caspian as well? Read and find out. Lucy/Caspian X


**I felt like doing a Lucian since I was a bigger fan of them before Caspian X/Ramandu's daughter. ****Please enjoy and please review. I love reviews. Please!**

* * *

Lucy walked alongside the invisible creature who had taken her by the wrist. Soon they came to a stop and Lucy looked ahead and tilted her head up. A long narrow stair was in front of her. It looked taunting and spider webs were starting to surround it.

Lucy could hear King Caspian, Edmund and Eustace heaving worried sighs from behind her.

"Remember Lucy it's the last door to your left." Edmund reminded his sister.

"Yes Edmund I do remember." Lucy said in a whisper. "Is the invisible person still there with us?"

"I doubt it Lu." Eustace replied. "Ow!"

Something had stomped on Eustace's foot. Eustace looked around and saw a smirk formed on Edmund's face.

Eustace ignored it and looked back to his cousin, which Lucy had not taken her eyes away from the stair case. "Don't worry Lu, just find the book of spells and you'll know what to do."

Lucy had slightly nodded and placed her right foot on the first stair and something touched her hand on the railing. It sent the calmest vibration to her racing blood. Lucy looked to see that it was Caspian.

The king gave her a gentle smile. "Good luck Queen Lucy." He whispered to her.

Lucy only grinned on one side of her face at King Caspian and took her gaze away from his slowly as she continued on her way up the dark stairs. Eustace and Edmund backed up from the staircase having a good feeling may come out of this. They had positive expressions. King Caspian stayed at the railing; his hand strayed in the same spot when he had reached for Lucy still watching her. His brown eyes shot like a puppies would, his expression was till worried and he would watch until she came back down safe in one piece.

********

Lucy made the top and she stood in a long hallway. The only problem was that she only saw doors to the right and only paintings on the left. She did not want to rush of make a sound. Lucy had no idea what this magician the invisibles speak of was capable of doing or to her crew downstairs.

She reached to the end of the hall and there was another staircase to her left. On the right there was a mirror hanging on the wall. Lucy took a moment to look at her reflection. She removed a blot of dirt on her neck. She then looked at the collar of Caspian's shirt she was wearing. She tried picturing herself in a turquoise dress imagining herself like her sister Susan in the mirror. Suddenly the reflection and mirror changed. Lucy held in her shocked scream and scrambled up the stairs more.

The mirror imaged an old man with gray hair and long beard. She wondered if it were the magician playing tricks on her. Lucy kept moving. Strangely she came to an end on the spiral staircase and to her left was a door.

Lucy bit her lip nervously. She reached for the knob but the door budged open without touching it as if the air of wind from inside the mysterious room made it open.

Surprisingly Lucy thought that the room would look pitch black but it had a big bay window inside and sunlight showed throughout the room.

For someone who's a magician that likes to stay invisible I never would have thought they'd like the sunlight, Lucy thought and imagined herself chuckling.

The room was filled with lots of books, an armchair and a large podium. On top the podium was a very huge book. Lucy thought that it was probably the book of spells. All she had to do was read through it reverse the invisible spell for the rude invisible people and she and her crew would be free.

The book was too big on the podium to look through so Lucy took some books from the shelves and stacked one on top the other. She only stacked four tall books and was able to see the title of the book on the podium.

"Book of Spells," Lucy read to herself. She giggled. "The invisibles sure remembered its' name."

Lucy opened it up and read a few ridiculous spells like: removing warts with a silver basin. Honestly who has a basin made of silver? And her favorite one; become rich, dive into a pool of gold. Yes, if I did that I'll turn to gold!

Lucy stumbled over one that made her whished she'd choose a friend more carefully. One she could go no further in the book without doing first.

"A spell of beauty," Lucy read.

A picture of her sister Susan appeared in the book and her picture came up alongside it. The only thing was that if she used this spell Lucy would gain to be the prettiest of her sister while Susan would appear gloomy. Gloomy?

Was I anything like this already or is Susan only frowning upon me with jealousy? Lucy asked in her mind as the pictures changed. She was beautiful and Susan was frowning with messy hair, droopy eyes. She wasn't her beautiful sister. She looked the way Lucy did when she saw Susan kiss Caspian, that was when Lucy became jealous and wanted to be more then her sister.

All Lucy could think about was Caspian. Was she jealous of the times her sister had with Caspian? It wasn't much time at all though. They hadn't been a couple yet before leaving Narnia. If she said the spell would it make all of that go away? Probably not but it'll make Caspian think more of her. The times in the Golden Age came back to Lucy, Susan was always courted by the handsomest men then and if they hadn't left Narnia through the wardrobe that day, Susan would have married Duke Galdion of Galma 2 weeks later. Lucy was the one in love with him. He only loved Susan's beauty.

Lucy slammed her fist. "I will say this spell. I want the King Caspian to notice I am a better beauty then Susan. I don't care."

Just when Lucy was about to say the first word Aslan's face appeared in the book. He looked distraught and angry. Lucy couldn't see the page anymore and she started to feel really guilty. "Sorry Aslan."

Lucy flipped the page; she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

On the page was the reversing of the invisibility spell. Lucy was calmed down to finally say it. After she said it she didn't feel as if anything magical had happened.

There was growl that came from behind where she stood on the books. Lucy turned and Aslan was standing there. His face was not angry anymore like in the book but it was a very distraught look.

"Lucy I'm very disappointed. Why my dear are you so jealous of your sister?"

The great lion sighed and Lucy could feel his warm breath from where she stood. Lucy looked down at her feet.

"Aslan I'm awfully sorry of what I almost did. I feel horrible. Please will you forgive me?" Lucy was almost in tears but she held them back quite well.

"Lucy, though it is wrong what you had almost done I understand how your sisters beauty can step all over you at times, yet I know no matter what you still love your sister. You have great intentions Lucy, though your sister Susan does not. She is beginning to lose that after she had left the first time she came to Narnia. She regrets leaving Duke Galdion because she never said goodbye to him."

Lucy thought for a moment. "Yes, but her beauty stole him from me and another whom, just when I saw him. " Lucy spoke about Caspian.

"Lucy, understand that your sisters move on Caspian was selfish intentions on her losing Duke Galdion. Caspian was naïve in both wanting to impress Susan and not seeing the person Susan was and was becoming. In my eyes Lucy Pevensie your beauty is better then your sisters. King Caspian can now see that too. Do not feel jealous no more."

Lucy smiled and nodded, "But Aslan,"

It was too late to continue. Aslan had already faded away.

"There he goes. He always does that." A voice spoke and Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin.

********

Lucy met the Magician whose name was Coriakin. He wasn't mean at all. She had breakfast with him and he showed her that the invisibles were dufflepuds. They were these cute creatures with one foot.

"I should go tell the others that I am fine." Lucy was going to go down the staircase when Coriakin stopped her. He knew of a quicker way to seek them.

Coriakin used a teleport spell and Lucy stood behind her brother, cousin and Caspian.

"Lucy you did it!" Eustace jumped and he and Edmund came to hug her and asked her more questions.

"Guys, not all at once please." Her eyes were fixed on Caspian.

Caspian was still in his same position at the staircase and turned to see Queen Lucy. He smiled at her. "I'm happy to see that you are still in one piece."

Lucy smiled back. "King Caspian. How long have you been standing there since I left upstairs?"

Caspian shrugged. "Long enough to see you come down safe."

Lucy smiled.


End file.
